


Don't Let Me Down

by stormybite



Category: 100 - Fandom, The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7109935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormybite/pseuds/stormybite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Excuse me” Clarke hears a female’s voice call out. Clarke thinks to herself, nobody knows her in this town so she completely ignores the voice. Just as she’s about to leave the Starbucks, a hand is placed on her shoulder, and a jolt of electricity runs through her. “Didn’t you hear me?” the woman’s tone was a little bit harsh this time.<br/>She turns around, dumbfounded. Clarke’s blue eyes meet her emerald gems. She can’t help but stare into them.<br/>“That’s my drink” The green eyed girl claims.  “Did your mom raise you to steal people’s drinks?” She asks<br/>Or the one where two girls argue in a coffee shop over a latte and everything they know about love changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caramel Latte

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever that I have written, It's a very slow build up and if you guys have suggestions please let me know and I'll be happy to incorporate some ideas!My plan is to update every sunday but I might miss a couple dead lines

“Caramel latte with skim milk, double espresso” The barista calls out. Clarke exhales in relief when her order is finally ready. She cannot conquer the day without her caffeine. Moving to the counter, she grabs her latte and begins to walk to the door.

  
“Excuse me” Clarke hears a female’s voice call out. Clarke thinks to herself, nobody knows her in this town so she completely ignores the voice. Just as she’s about to leave the Starbucks, a hand is placed on her shoulder, and a jolt of electricity runs through her. “Didn’t you hear me?” the woman’s tone was a little bit harsh this time.

  
She turns around, dumbfounded. Clarke’s blue eyes meet her emerald gems. She can’t help but stare into them.  
“That’s my drink” The green eyed girl claims. “Did your mom raise you to steal people’s drinks?” She asks. You can hear the annoyance in the voice. Clarke is feeling a little bit intimidated, confused. This is the drink that she ordered; her order hasn’t changed since freshmen year of college. Clarke was silent, she couldn’t make words out. Clarke was silent, she couldn’t make words out.

“Are you deaf?” She hears the women say. Clarke mumbles out, “I’m sorry but this is the drink I ordered” looking down at her latte

“Noo-oo, that’s my caramel latte with skim milk-” Clarke cuts her off, “with double espresso.” Clarke says.

“Yes” the women states. “That is exactly what I ordered and it is in your hand.” Clarke starts to giggle.

“I do not understand what is so funny. You took my drink.” The woman is very annoyed now.

“Caramel latte with skim milk, double espresso, for Lexa” the barista shouts. Lexa’s cheeks flush with the embarrassing color of red. Clarke’s giggle turns into full blown laughter.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know, I didn’t realize ” Lexa apologizes. She feels like such an asshole.“Is there any way I can make it up to you? Please, I feel like such a bitch.”

Clarke smiles at her, “You could grab your drink and sit with me for a while.” Lexa smiles and Clarke leads the way to the table by the window; it isn’t that big of a table, they are only two feet away from each other.

“Again, I feel so terrible about going off on you.”  
“Don’t worry about it, I’m just as serious about my caffeine as you are” Clarke toys.

Lexa smiles back at her, pulling her hand out, “I’m Lexa.” “Clarke” she states as she tries to grab her hand to shake it but, ends up shocking her instead. They both pull away their hands at the same time, giggling. “Would you look at that, sparks” Clarke winks and Lexa takes a sip of her latte as her cheeks turn to that similar shade of red again.  
“It’s refreshing to actually talk to someone real.” Clarke continues the conversation. Lexa kinks her eyebrow up in question, “What do you mean?” she asks.  
“Well I’m new in town, I recently moved here for a new job opening. You’re the first actual person that has held more than a 5 minute conversation with me.” Clarke takes a sip of her latte.

“Well now I feel bad for yelling at you in the first place.” Lexa laughs a little. “Please let me make it up to you.”  
“If you insist, I could use a tour guide.” Clarke glances at the time on her phone.

“Oh crap! It’s already 7:45. I’m sorry; I have to make my way to work. Don’t want to be late on the first day.” Clarke gets up, and Lexa follows her actions.

"Don’t apologize; I have to get going also. It was very nice meeting you. And again, I am so sorry about earlier.”

“Please, it’s like it never happened.” Clarke hands her a piece of paper with her number on it. “I look forward to that tour.” And with that, Clarke rushes out the door  
Lexa smiles to herself; A young boy, about 15 years of age is walking towards her. “What took you so long in the bathroom Aiden?” she asks. He shrugs his shoulders, Lexa rolls her eyes shaking her head.

“Ready to go to school then?”

“Do I have any other choice, Lexa?” She strings her arm around his shoulders pulling him close. Lexa drops Aiden at school and makes her way towards work.  
Aden walks to his locker where his friends are waiting for him. He is quite the popular kid for being a freshmen. Having the last name, Woods, does have its perks.

"Did you hear we have a new art teacher?” Aiden’s best friend, Jack, asks.  
He looks at him with disbelief. His previous teacher reminded him about someone close to his heart. “What happened to Mr. Gerald?” he asks Jack.

“I think early retirement, I’m not sure. But I heard that this is her first teaching job and that she’s hot.” Aiden didn’t really care. Art class was his one escape from everything he hated. Mr. Gerald was the one person who really understood his pieces. Aiden was pissed.  
The bell rings and all the students in the hall makes their way towards their classes, Aiden had art first period and slowly made his way there.  
The new teacher was writing her name on the board. She had blonde hair that stops at her cleavage and stunning blue eyes. Most of the boys sat front row so they could gawk upon her beauty.

“Good morning class! My name is Miss. Griffin, and I’m your new art teacher.” Clarke sings. “I’m very excited to be teachi-“ Clarke is interrupted by the slamming of the door. Her smile fades as she sees a young boy taking a seat at the back of the class. “Glad you could make it” She smiles at him.

“As I was saying I’m very excited to be teaching at such a prestigious school, I hope we can have a great rest of the year together.”

“We won’t.” The boy in the back states and Clarke is taken off guard a little. She keeps a smile on her face.

“What’s your name?”

“Aiden” the boy replies.

“Why don’t you think we won’t get along Aiden?”

“Because you aren’t Mr. Gerald.” He says with venom in his voice. Clarke is taken back. The whole class is silent.

“You should go back to wherever you came from and bring back our favorite teacher. You won’t replace him and we won’t listen to you.” At this point the class starts to agree and laugh and Clarke doesn’t know what to say.  
She doesn’t want to be the bad guy so she leaves it alone hoping they would grow on her. “Open studio today guys, create whatever your heart wants.” She manages to say and she takes a seat at her desk.  
Lexa arrives to work on time as usual. Her assistant meets her by the elevator doors with Lexa’s hot latte in hand. “It’s okay Anya, I had mine already, if you want, you can drink it.”

“Miss. Woods you have 12 new messages and 3 meetings set up for you, each back to back starting at noon. We also have that major board meeting with Apple to discuss the Infinity Chips at 4 p.m.” Anya states walking behind her as Lexa is in a rush to get to her office.

“I appreciate that Anya, and please call me Lexa. You’re my best friend, why on earth would you call me Miss. Woods?” Anya laughs, “I was just trying out something new Lex.” Lexa manages to laugh a little, she never laughs at work and Anya is taken back.

“Why are you in such a good mood today, giggly?” Anya asks poking at Lexa’s side. Lexa thinks back to the blonde beauty she met earlier today at Starbucks.

“I know that look! You met a girl!” Anya screams in excitement and Lexa shushes her. “No I didn’t” Lexa lies.  
They get to her office and Anya closes the door behind her, “Yes you did, don’t lie. Spill.”  
“If you must know Anya” Lexa begins to explain the events that occurred this morning. There is nothing but a smile on Lexa’s face as she talks about Clarke and how embarrassed she actually was. Anya squeals in joy.

“So are you going to call her about the city tour then?”  
Lexa’s face turns serious, “I don’t know, this week is really busy for me. If you don’t know Anya I kind of own this billion dollar computer chip corporation” Lexa’s states with sarcasm.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah but, even you deserve a break once in a while.” Anya retorts. Lexa knows she’s right. I mean, she barely has time to spend with her brother. But ever since her parents died and gave her full control this company, she’s doing everything she can to keep it alive, to keep them alive.

“Please, leave me be, I have to prep for these meetings. How many messages did you say I had?” Lexa asks.

“12” Anya states while checking her phone, “Wait, now it’s 18. Have fun!” And with that Anya leaves her office and Lexa buries herself in work.

Finally Friday Clarke thinks to herself as she walks into her classroom. This first week has been hell for her. Her students hate her. The faculty doesn’t talk to her. She feels as if she’s the new girl in high school that people think is a loser or something. Well technically she was. The only thing that made her feel better was thinking about her encounter with Lexa at the coffee shop. She still hasn’t reached out to Clarke.  
Aiden has not learned to accept her and Clarke thinks that is the reason every other student hates her too. Apparently Aden Woods runs this school. The only way Clarke thinks she can get on Aden’s good side is to give a call to his parents, maybe reach to them with concern and see if they can get Aden to have a better understanding.  
At the end of the school day, around 3:15 Clarke walks into the vice principals office, knocking on the door. “Oh Clarke, please come in.” A brunette woman says smiling. “Mrs. Reyes, I’ve been meaning to talk to you about a student of mine.”

"No need for formalities Clarke, call me Raven.” She smiles. “Sit down, what’s going on? Adjusting well I hope?” Clarke sits and smiles.

“Well you see, Raven, there is this boy, Aiden, who has turned all the students against me. It’s hard for me to teach when they don’t take me seriously. “

“Has he been giving you trouble?” She asks.

“Well yes and” Raven cuts her off, “You haven’t marked him? Given him detention?”  
Clarke hesitates to speak. “You have to be strict with these students Clarke, they are spoiled rotten.”

“Well I feel as if something else is bothering him, maybe I could give a call to his parents” Clarke states.  
Raven shakes her head, “You don’t know?”

“Know what?”

“Aiden’s parents died a year ago, he has a sister. She’s always busy though with work, you could give her a call and see if you can set up a meeting with her.”  
Clarke thinks, set up a meeting? How busy is this girl. “Thank you Raven I’ll try.”

“Miss Wood’s office, this is her assistant Anya speaking, how may I direct your call?” Anya speaks into the phone.

“Hi Anya, this is Miss. Griffin, calling from Arkadia Prep, I’ve been trying to reach Miss Woods for quite a while now, the matter is regarding Aiden's behavior in my class.”  
Anya knows when it comes to Aiden, Lexa will drop anything. So she puts Miss. Griffin on hold and interrupts one of Lexa’s meetings.

“I’m sorry to interrupt Lexa, but you have a phone call” Anya states, entering the board room.

“Can’t it wait, Anya?”

“I’m afraid not.”  
With that, Lexa feels concerned and nervous. The last time she got an urgent phone call to disturb one of her meetings is when her parents had died. She apologizes and makes her way to her office.

“Hello, this is Miss. Woods speaking.” Her voice is stern.

“Hi, Miss. Woods, My name is Miss. Griffin, I’m the new art teacher at Aiden’s school, I’m calling to set up a meeting with you to discuss about your brother’s behavior.”  
Lexa has heard this voice before, she knows this voice. But she cannot seem to put a face with it.  
Lexa doesn’t know what to think, she’s never gotten a phone call about Aiden’s behavior before. He is a straight A student, top of his class, and has one of the kindest souls.

“I’m a very busy woman Miss. Griffin, but if it concerns my brother I will find time.”

“Can you meet me at the school around 4:30?” Clarke asks, hopeful.

“I’m sorry I cannot. I’m at work until 7:30 Miss. Griffin.”  
Clarke makes another offer. “Do you think you can meet me at my apartment around 8 o’clock?”  
Lexa thinks for a moment, if she gets back to her meeting and stuffs herself in her office afterwards she may be able to finish all her paperwork on time.

“I’ll have my assistant Anya write down your address” Lexa states.

“See you tonight.”  
And with that they say their goodbyes, and Lexa just shrugs off the familiar voice that she just had got off the phone with.  
Clarke gets home from work to still an empty apartment. She hasn’t had the time to unpack or the help that she needs. The only place to sit is the couch still wrapped in plastic and a couple bar stools by the island in her kitchen.  
Though she is an art teacher, he family is fairly wealthy with her mom being one of the top neuro surgeons in the country and her father being an extraordinary scientist.  
The apartment is big, and cold. It’s hard being alone, well not all alone. “Fish!” she calls out. A little golden retriever puppy comes running at her. Speaking in a baby voice, “Who wants to go for a walk?” The puppy wags his tale, “yes you do, yes you do!”  
Clarke gets the leash and heads out the door with a smile on her face and Fish trotting in front of her.

The time is now 7:30 and Lexa is unaware. She is still finishing up some paperwork when Anya comes into her office.

“What are you still doing here, Lexa?” Anya asks. “You have to go to Miss. Griffin’s.”  
Lexa shoots up from her desk, “Is it that time already? Do you think I’ll be late? Oh I hope she isn’t a mean old lady who just doesn’t like Aden because of our family name.”

“If you leave now, you can make it a little bit early than 8, she only lives 15 minutes away.” There is slight relief in Lexa, she has time to finish this last bit of paperwork and leave to make it on time.

“I’m going to head out now, I’ll see you tomorrow Lexa.”

“Have a goodnight Anya, thank you for everything.”

Clarke is trying to teach Fish how to play fetch in the park near by her apartment, Fish is failing terribly. “Come on you dumb pup! Just get the ball its simple! Here watch me!” Clarke throws the ball and gets on her hands and knees running after the it.  
Fish gets very excited and runs after her, jumping on her. “Oh you are a hopeless cause” She laughs as she gives Fish a belly rub.  
Her phone vibrates with a text from her mother, “How’s your new job going?” it says but she doesn’t reply. Instead she is distracted by the time. 8:03

"Oh fuck!” She gets up and grabs her golden retriever, and runs to her apartment.  
Lexa is standing outside the door, knocking. She looks at her watch, 8:11  
Lexa is always on time, standing here for 11 minutes is a waste. She is thinking about all the work that she could have been done with in this span of time. Clearly the teacher isn’t that worried about Aden if she isn’t even here.  
She double checks the address to see if she has it right, Polis Apartments, Floor 3, apartment 309. It defiantly is right.  
Bark Bark Bark!!! Lexa hears a puppy bark and turns to see a golden retriever running at her. A smile appears on her face as she crouches down.

“Hey there little fella, are you lost?” A blonde girl is shouting. “Fish! Fish!” She spots him, “Oh there you are you silly pup! Don’t run off like that.” Clarke looks around to see her surroundings. “Well you’re smart enough to find home but not smart enough to play fetch?”  
Lexa laughs. Clarke knows that laugh, Lexa looks up.

“Lexa!” Clarke says enthusiastically. Lexa’s jaw drops. She didn’t think she would end up seeing Clarke again, even if she wanted to.

“How have you been Clarke?”

“Oh you know, stealing people’s latte’s, the usual.” Clarke makes a joke and Lexa laughs.

“You have a nice laugh.”  
And yet again Lexa’s face is bright red. Clarke smirks. Fish starts to jump up on Clarke and Clarke tells him to stop. Fish doesn’t listen.  
Lexa smiles, “You have to ask nicely but, firmly Clarke. Like this, Down boy.” With those two words Fish automatically stops and Clarke is shocked.

“Fish! You listen to a stranger but not me! I take care of you, I love you” Lexa laughs.

“If you loved him would you really have named him Fish?”

“It’s a long story, listen I’d love to chat but I’m expecting some company related to work. Please, you have my number, use it?” She asks politely.  
Lexa nods her head, “By the way, what are you doing standing outside of my apartment?” Clarke asks.

“Apartment 309 is yours?” Lexa answers her question with a question.

“Yes it is, why?”

“Hi Miss. Griffin, I believe we have a meeting?” Lexa smirks.  
Clarke has a shocked expression on her face, she couldn’t believe that the cute girl from the coffee shop was billionaire Lexa Woods, CEO of Infinity Co. Her jaw drops.

“Please don’t think of me any differently” Lexa states.  
With that Clarke immediately closes her mouth and smiles. “What are we doing out in the hallway? Please come in. I have to warn you I haven’t had time to unpack and make it really homey.”  
Lexa walks into her apartment and examines it. It’s the same size as hers, it’s pretty big. The dark cabinets and wood floors make it feel very warm and inviting.

“Would you like anything to drink?” Clarke asks.  
Lexa smiles at how polite this women is, “Water would be great, thank you.”  
They take a seat at the stools next to the island and Fish just follows Lexa everywhere she goes and plops right next to her.  
They start to talk about random things, where Clarke is from, what made her want to teach. How Lexa inherited this big computer empire. Usually Lexa doesn’t talk about her parents, it is a touchy subject for her but, with Clarke it comes out naturally.  
When she does speak about them, Clarke touches Lexa’s hand to comfort her and gives her all the attention she needs. Clarke can’t help but stare at those eyes.  
Lexa shakes off her feeling, “So, about Aiden.”  
Clarke suddenly remembers why she called Miss. Woods in the first place.

“Ah yes” Clarke says as she is moving to the plastic covered couch. Lexa follows, Fish walking behind her.  
Fish jumps onto Lexa’s lap and Clarke apologizes.

“Don’t worry, I love dogs.”  
Clarke smiles, “Aiden is causing a bit of trouble.” She bluntly states. “He makes me look bad.”  
With that statement Lexa gets defensive. “Listen, Miss. Griffin.” With the tone of her voice Clarke knew she hit a soft spot in Lexa, she immediately regrets saying what she just did.

“Aiden is a nice young boy, I have raised him to be polite and smart. I’m sure he doesn’t mean any harm.”

“Lexa, I know you care about him but I feel as if something is wrong. He isn’t kind to me at all, he has turned all the students against me and is making it very difficult for me to teach.”  
Lexa doesn’t know what to say, what Clarke is describing isn’t her brother at all. Then again, she’s always busy to pay any close attention to him. Guilt starts to sink into Lexa.

“I’m sorry for using that tone of voice, Clarke. It’s just that I love Aiden and I just want what’s best for him.”

“I think I have an idea.”

“Go on” Lexa states.

“Aiden is very talented in his art. I can tell the emotion he puts into his work. If you agree, I teach an outside art class at a university also every Sunday at noon, if he would be up for it, he can express himself there and maybe let off some steam? I can mentor him myself. Maybe he’ll start to like me.”  
Lexa thinks, Sunday’s are usually the only day Lexa has to unwind, she wouldn’t mind seeing Clarke and Aden is the perfect excuse to do so. If Aiden does love art, I’m sure he’ll love extra time learning about it at a university.  
Lexa nods her head, “I think that could benefit him.”

“Glad we can come to an understanding” Clarke smiles.

“I will talk to him tomorrow when he gets back from Jack’s house. He is spending the night there tonight.”  
Lexa looks at her watch, “it’s getting pretty late, I should head home. I have to get into the office early tomorrow.”  
Clarke is a little disappointed, she wanted to know more about Lexa, she wanted to spend more time with her.  
Fish is fast asleep on Lexa’s lap. “I can get him off you” Clarke goes into to grab Fish and her hand brushes Lexa’s thigh and shocks her again. Clarke and Lexa both start to laugh.  
“You’re just always full of static, aren’t you?” Lexa asks.

“Maybe, or maybe it’s the universe trying to tell you to call me sometime.” Clarke is giving her a flirty smile.  
With Fish in Clarke's grip, she walks Lexa out the door and they say their goodbyes.

Smiling on her way to the car the only thing on Lexa’s mind is how adorable Clarke is. She starts the engine and makes her way home while listening to the song, Don't Let Me Down by the Chainsmokers ft. Daya on the radio.  
Clarke is ready for bed, thinking about if she will see Lexa anytime soon, or if she’ll call. Her Ipod is playing in the background and she’s humming along the beat of Don't Let Me Down.


	2. I'm into you

It’s been approximately 12 hours since Lexa had spoken to Clarke last night. She was still very confused at the fact that Aiden was misbehaving. She really didn’t know how to approach him, she was scared that he would push her away. 

“How was the meeting with Miss. Griffin?” Anya asks while barging into Lexa’s office, holding two cups of coffee. Lexa has been working nonstop ever since she got to work at 8 in the morning. With that name escaping Anya’s lips, Lexa can’t help but smile. Anya kinks her eyebrow up, “Two women in one week, Lexa? You are on a roll.” She giggles.

“Not two women, Anya. The same woman. Miss. Griffin is Clarke.” Anya squeals with excitement. 

“Its fate!” 

“It’s nothing like that, she was just looking out for Aiden. She seems to really care about her work and students.” Lexa shrugs Anya’s comment off. “Besides, she didn’t even know who I was, she couldn’t have set that meeting up on purpose.”

Anya agrees with Lexa and they sit silently for a while drinking their coffee and figuring out some profit issues. 

“What did you guys even talk about then?” Anya breaks the silence. 

Lexa’s mind wanders back to last night, Clarke’s cute puppy, the fact that she hadn’t unpacked anything yet, the warm welcoming feeling she got. But she left all that out. “Apparently, Aiden has been misbehaving. It’s making it difficult for Clarke to teach.”

“Did she recommend anything?” Anya questions.

“She wants to mentor him, she likes his art. Clarke teaches this class that I think Aiden will really enjoy.”

“Or you would really enjoy” Anya chuckles. Lexa rolls her eyes and continues with the conversation.

“I was going to talk to him about it tonight, what do you think?”

“I think if Aiden really loves art and Clarke is as great as you describe her, it would benefit him.” Lexa nods. “Plus, it could also benefit you Lexa.”

Lexa couldn’t possibly think about how going to a silly art class could benefit her or the company in any way. As far as she knows, she could spend that time improving sales and profit. 

“What do you mean by that, Anya?” 

“I’m saying, you get a chance to spend time with your brother and watch him do something he enjoys. You really don’t have time for him or any fun, really. Maybe Clarke can teach you about fun.” 

Lexa doesn’t really know what to say. She never really thought about it that way. Had she been a terrible sister? Maybe, she doesn’t even know Aiden’s favorite color. 

“I’ll talk to him tonight.” 

Clarke spent her Saturday rearranging her apartment. She finally took the plastic off her couch and Fish spent his time getting tangled in it. Clarke wouldn’t let him chew on it though, she was afraid for his health. 

It took her about 6 hours to unpack every box and put it into place. When Clarke is determined to do something, she continues to do it until the task is done. The time was now 7 o’clock and Clarke was putting food is Fish’s dog bowl. She let out a huge sigh of exhaustion and plops down on her unwrapped couch and flicks on the tv.

Lexa had just got home from a long day of board meetings, shots of espresso, and hours of paperwork. She was exhausted. All Lexa wanted to do was grab some tea and fall asleep but she knew she had to have a word with Aiden.

Aiden was in his room finishing up some last minute homework he had completely forgotten about. He usually finishes all his homework on Friday so he has the whole weekend to do whatever he pleases, but for some reason his history homework slipped his mind.

There’s a knock on the door and Aiden tells them to come in. 

“Hey Aid, can we talk?” Lexa’s voice has concern in it.

“Sure, what’s up?” He asks.

“I had a meeting with your new art teacher.” 

As soon as Aiden hears that, his facial expression completely changes. “Do you mind telling me what’s going on? Why you’re giving her such a hard time?”

He really doesn’t say anything, he just looks down at his jeans and focuses on the stitched pattern. 

“Listen” Lexa places her hand on his knee. “I know it’s been a rough year, and I’ve been crazy busy but just know that I love you, and I am always here for you.”

He looks up for a second and looks back down. Lexa pushes just a little more, “Come on Aid, talk to me.” Her voice is calm and sincere. 

“My old art teacher was easy to talk to. He made me feel like I was important after mom and dad died.” His voice cracks a little. Lexa feels how hurt he is right now. Lexa pulls him into a hug, Aiden’s head is resting on her shoulder.

“Listen bud, I know Miss. Griffin is not Mr. Gerald but that doesn’t mean she’s a bad person or deserves what you say to her. She thinks you’re extremely talented.” She’s rubbing his arm with her hand trying to comfort him.

“But she doesn’t say anything to me, she just ignores me.” 

“Maybe she ignores you because she thinks you hate her.” Aiden pulls away from her hug. 

“I guess you’re right Lex, I’ve been terrible to her.”

“She has offered to mentor you, Clarke teaches a class at the university downtown every Sunday. She thinks you have great potential.”

There’s a smile on Aiden’s face. “Do you think you’d be interested in going?” Lexa asks.

“I wouldn’t mind checking it out, can we go tomorrow?” Aiden seems to brighten up a bit from talking to his sister.

“I will talk to Clarke to make sure it’s okay.” She replies. 

“What do you think of Miss. Griffin?” Aiden asks, knowing that his sister’s taste and Clarke is exactly the type of girl Lexa would go for.

“She is a very nice person, now finish your homework.” Aiden chuckles and shakes his head as Lexa is walking out his room, closing the door behind her.

Lexa takes her tea to her room and pulls out her phone to begin a text to Clarke.

Lexa: Hello Clarke, this is Lexa Woods. I am texting you in regards of Aiden. I talked to him and he said he will try his best to be a better person to you. He is also interested in your class on Sunday and would like to come to the one tomorrow, if that is okay with you. Please let me know so I can inform him. Thank you, have a nice night.

She read over that text 10 times making sure her grammar was correct and she didn’t misspell anything. After she did that, the text sat there in the message box for a good 20 minutes because she wasn’t sure if she was supposed to send it or not. 

After a good half an hour Lexa finally had the courage to hit the send button and right after that she regretted it. She didn’t know why she was so nervous, Clarke seems like a very nice person. Maybe Lexa was just afraid Clarke was only being friendly and was completely straight.

Clarke is laying in her bed, Fish it laying right next to her, cuddled to the side. She was watching House Hunters right before she heard her phone go off. She checked it immediately and a text popped from an unknown number. 

She read it carefully, and when she saw Lexa’s name she smiled to herself. Clarke was very pleased that Lexa had finally texted her, even if it was about her brother. Clarke saves Lexa’s number in her phone and begins to dial it.

Lexa’s phone begins to ring about two minutes after she had sent the message to Clarke. She really didn’t think it would be her calling, just maybe something related to work. But to Lexa’s surprise Clarke was calling her and Lexa’s stomach dropped like forty-six stories. She took a breath and answered the phone.

“Hello?” She says, way to play it cool Lexa, she thinks to herself.

Clarke was excited that she answered her phone, she really enjoys talking to Lexa. “Hi Lexa” She speaks enthusiastically. 

“Is everything okay, Clarke?” Lexa doesn’t know why Clarke would be calling her, maybe she just wanted to discuss about tomorrow, but she could have done that over text also. 

Clarke giggles at Lexa’s formalities. “Yes, everything is great, I just prefer phone calls over text.” She explains, “It’s more personal that way, I feel.” 

Lexa smiles at what she has to say. 

“So about tomorrow, Aiden is more than welcome to come.” 

“That’s great, I will inform him. Thank you, Clarke.” 

“Will you also be joining him?” Clarke asks in hopes Lexa would say yes. Lexa is contemplating on the other side of the line. She should be supportive of Aiden and take him, but does Clarke want her there? Lexa didn’t really know if Clarke minds or not, so she figured the best way to know is to ask,

“Would it be a problem if I were there?” Lexa asks.

Clarke begins to laugh a little, “Of course not, silly! I want you there.” And Lexa swears her stomach was now doing cartwheels and back flips.

“Then I will be there.” Lexa smiles.

“How was your day?” Clarke asks and Lexa begins to discuss her day and how much stress work has been causing her. Clarke told Lexa that she finally finished unpacking her apartment and that she should come around to see the final product.

Hours passed by and Clarke and Lexa were talking about everything and anything. Lexa had forgotten about her tea and it is now cold, sitting on her night stand. Lexa learned that Clarke does not have a favorite color because she cannot favor one over the other. They are so beautiful. 

Clarke has learned Lexa really loves to go on hikes whenever she is free and connect with the Earth. Of course there isn't that many trails in the city so she has to go at least 3 hours north, near the mountains. 

Lexa started to yawn and Clarke really felt awful she had been keeping her up after a long day of work. “Hey Lexa, I’m sorry if I’m keeping you awake, you had a long day. Maybe get some rest?” Lexa really didn’t want to go, but she had been fighting her body for quite a while now. Maybe getting some rest wasn’t a bad idea. 

“I think you’re right, Clarke. I should be going to bed.”

Clarke was quiet on the other line, “It was really nice talking to you. I’m glad you called.” Lexa continues.   
“I enjoyed talking to you too, maybe we can do it again. In person this time.” Clarke asks hopeful. 

Lexa tiredly giggles, “I would love to. Goodnight Clarke, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Can’t wait, sweet dreams Lexa.”

Clarke hangs up the phone and looks down at Fish who had fallen asleep on her bed. She shakes her head with a smile on her face and turns off the lights. 

Lexa drifts into a good night’s rest with a smile on her face, thinking about what tomorrow will hold for her.

The next morning Lexa’s alarm rings exactly at 8:30 in the morning. She doesn’t hit snooze, she doesn’t groan, she just turns it off and gets up right away. Lexa walks to the bathroom, undresses herself and gets into the shower right away.

She is very big on her morning routines, and with Lexa being a very prompt person, she wants to be on time for Clarke’s art class today. Lexa takes a 15 minute shower and right after that brushes her teeth. She moisturizes her body and wraps herself in a silk robe. 

The time is now 10:03 and Lexa still hasn’t found the right outfit to wear. Clarke has literally only seen her in office clothes, which is half of Lexa’s wardrobe. 

She knocks on Aiden’s door and not to her surprise he is still sleeping. 

“Aiden, get up! I need your help.” Lexa whisper, yells while tapping on his back. Aiden groans and asks for half an hour more of sleep. 

 

“Aiden we don’t have half an hour, you have Clarke’s art class today!” She rips the blanket off of him and Aiden groans even more.

“We will make it on time, Lex. Quit your whining.” Aiden mumbles out, still sleepy. 

“I don’t know what to wear, help me.” Lexa pleads.

Aiden has a smirk on his face, “Why do you care how you look like? Hmmm?” He asks, teasingly. And Lexa rolls her eyes. 

“Alright, I’m up.” Aiden gets up and walks into Lexa’s room which is now cluttered with clothes and shoes everywhere. 

“Damn, sis, did I sleep through a tornado?” Aiden teases Lexa some more. He looks around for a casual outfit and literally after 2 minutes of searching he throws a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt to Lexa. “Wear this, can’t go wrong.”

And with that Lexa is left questioning why she destroyed her room and Aiden goes to the bathroom to get ready. 

Clarke gets to the University an hour before her class starts, she needs to get all the materials ready for her students. She’s very excited about the lesson plan she has for them today. Usually the mediums they use have been only 2 dimensional but she thinks they are ready to begin sculpture. 

The time is now 12:15 and Clarke is telling her students about the game plan of the day. She’s a little disappointed that Lexa and Aiden haven’t made it yet but, she can’t just wait on them and not start the class. That wouldn’t be fair to her students.

“I cant believe we are going to be late!” Lexa says in a panicked voice. Aiden and Lexa decided not to take a car and rather just take the train down instead. It was Aiden’s idea and Lexa was just trying to make him happy. 

“Relax, Lex! I’m sure we will be fine.” 

The time was now 12:25, Lexa and Aiden had finally made it to the University where Clarke’s class was being held at. 

Aiden opened the door to her classroom and he saw that everyone was just kind of doing their own thing and they were all really into it. Some people had headphones in, others talked amongst themselves. It was a pretty chill scene. 

Clarke saw Aiden admiring the view and walked up to him, “Glad you could make it Aiden!” She says with hype in her tone.

Aiden feels a little awkward but, he promised Lexa he would try to be a better person to Miss. Griffin, “Thank you for having me, Miss. Griffin.” He says, politely.

“Aiden, after school hours you can call me Clarke” she smiles and informs him what the rest of the class was doing. She escorted him to his seat as a kind gesture.

“So, did Lexa drop you off?” Clarke was disappointed not to see Lexa at her class. She was curious as to where she was.

“Oh don’t you worry, Clarke. She just needed to use the restroom, she should find her way here, shortly.” Aiden smirks. He thinks it's cute how she asked about her sister. 

Clarke smiles at the fact that Lexa was actually going to be here, she was very excited to see her. Even if she hasn’t really known her for that long, Clarke does have a crush on the brunette beauty.

Lexa was washing her hands in the bathroom and she looked at herself, hopefully he didn’t look too bad. She was wearing the outfit Aiden picked out for her. A white v-neck tee that hugged her body nicely, light blue jeans with a ripped effect along the front of the thighs. She had on white nike running shoes, that was her pick. 

She took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom to the room Aiden said her class would be in. Lexa opens the door and the first person her eyes wander is Clarke. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun, strands of hair loosely fell out and curled perfectly on the sides. Her smock was tied around her waist covered in paint and clay. Lexa swore she also some some clay stains lingering on her face, at the tip of her nose and to the side of her cheek. As if Clarke wiped her face with dirty hands. 

She was talking to Aiden and instructing him. Lexa just watched from afar. They both looked so passionate while working, she didn’t want to interrupt so she just stood by the doorway, taking in her beauty. 

“You’ve got the hang of that pretty quickly, think you can manage?” Clarke asks Aiden. He looks up from his sculpture, spotting Lexa in the background. He smiles. 

“Yeah, plus I think someone is waiting for you.” He looks behind Clarke and Clarke turns around. Clarke smiles at Lexa and Lexa smiles and waves back. 

“If you need anything, just ask.” Clarke says to Aiden and walks in Lexa’s direction. 

“Hi there, glad you could make it.” Clarke states while pulling Lexa into an unexpected hug. Lexa hugs her back as her cheeks flush with red.

“Aiden was very excited about this.” Lexa states. It wasn’t really a lie, but if Lexa were being honest, she was more excited to be here than Aiden was.

“You’re not going to join them?” Clarke asks Lexa. She was referring to if Lexa was going to take her class or not. 

“I’m more of an admirer of the arts.” Lexa laughs, “I have no talent.” 

Clarke chuckles. “It’s simple Lex, here follow me.” Clarke takes Lexa’s hand and takes her to a pottery spinner. There is already fresh clay waiting to be sculpted into a bowl or pot.

“Sit down” Clarke instructs. And Lexa sits on the stool right in front of the spinner. 

“I’m going to start up the spinner, just gently place your hands on the clay and shift it when you feel is right.” Clarke’s voice was very sweet. Lexa thought what could possibly go wrong. She nods her head and Clarke starts the spinner off slowly. 

Lexa places her hands on the wheel and thinks that this isn’t too bad. The speed starts to increase and Lexa gets a little nervous. 

“You’re doing great, Lexa.” Clarke is encouraging but Lexa’s hand slips and clay splats on her white shirt and some of her face. 

Clarke immediately turns off the spinner and starts to laugh, “I’m sorry I’m laughing but that was hilarious.” 

Lexa is embarassed, her cheeks turn more red than a tomato and she gets up from the stool. “I think I should be going, Clarke.” 

Clarke stops laughing and grabs Lexa’s hand. “No, please stay. It’s art, its a messy thing. Here sit back down, I’ll show you this time.” Lexa was hesitant to try it again but she looked over to Aiden who was just having the time of his life. He was talking to people, and working so hard. She figured what else could go wrong.

“Alright, you’ve convinced me.” Lexa says and Clarke squeals with joy. Lexa sits back down on the stool, still covered with wet clay and Clarke bends a little behind her, bringing her hands onto Lexa’s hands. Her face is at least one inch by Lexa’s shoulder. 

“You just have to be gentle.” Clarke whispers in Lexa’s ear. That sends shivers down Lexa’s spine and her heart is pounding. Lexa hasn’t been this nervous since her first board meeting as CEO. Lexa gulps and allows Clarke to guide her hands. 

For a moment they are lost together, sculpting the clay. A student broke Clarke’s attention, “Sorry, Lexa but a student needs me. Think you can handle it on your own?” Clarke’s voice had a hint of disappointment to it.

“I’ll try my best not to make a mess.” Lexa jokes. And Clarke slowly breaks away from her. 

The class has ended and students begin to make their leave. Some stopping to talk to Clarke. Lexa and Aiden were by Aiden’s workplace. He was showing her the progress he had made on his sculpture and Lexa was just amazed on how talented he was. 

“Thanks for taking me here Lex, I enjoyed myself.” Aiden states, giving her a hug. 

“No problem, so will you be here next week then?”

“You better come with, Lexa. I enjoy your company.” 

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” 

Lexa looks over to Clarke who is saying goodbye to her last student in the building and Aiden takes note at the way she’s looking at her. 

“I’m going over to Jake’s, right now. I’ll see you tonight.” Aiden informs Lexa of his plans. Lexa nods in approval and sends him off with one last hug. 

“Thank you for today, Clarke. I’ll see you at school.” Aiden says.

“Of course, Aiden. Have a good night.” And with that Aiden exits the room.

Lexa walks up to Clarke, “Thank you, he seemed to really enjoy himself.”

Clarke smiles, “And how about you?” she asks. 

“What about me?”

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Clarke asks. Lexa looks down contemplating if she wants to say something flirty or not. She was covered with dry clay so she figured what has she got to lose?

“I enjoyed your company, Clarke.” Lexa says, sheepishly. Clarke grins wide. 

“I’m glad, you know the day doesn’t have to be over.” Clarke hints. “We could grab a bite to eat.” 

“I would love to, but I’m filthy. No place would allow me to enter.” Lexa states. 

“Well, I’m a little messy too, why don’t we go back to my place and I’ll whip something up. You can take a shower while you wait for the food.” Clarke asks, with hope in her eyes that Lexa would agree. 

Lexa doesn’t really know what Clarke’s angle is but at this point she doesn’t care. She would really like to get to know her better. With Clarke, she’s comfortable. 

“Sounds like a plan, shall we?” She gestures out the door. 

“We shall.”

Clarke and Lexa walk to Clarke’s car, during the ride to her apartment they discuss what they would like to eat and they both agree on take out, chinese food. 

Clarke opens the apartment door and lets Lexa walk in first. Right when Lexa walks in Fish automatically jumps on. Lexa has a huge grin on her face and starts to play with the little golden retriever pup. 

“Oh hi boy, yes I missed you too.” Lexa says. 

“Oh hey Fish, don’t mind me. I don’t need any loving, you just save that all for Lexa.” Clarke makes a sarcastic comment in which Fish takes seriously.

“Oh Clarke, don’t be jealous.” Lexa teases and Clarke laughs.

“Come on, I’ll show you the bathroom.” Lexa follows Clarke to a very decent sized bathroom. It had a separate area for the toilet, glass doored shower, and a separated tub with jets. The lighting was great and there was a huge window right by the tub, overlooking the city lights.

“Here you can change into these.” Clarke hands Lexa a pair of yoga pants and a tie dye tee-shirt. “Thank you” Lexa replies.

Lexa takes a shower and while she is Clarke orders the food for delivery. Lexa’s shower is approximately 15 minutes long and Clarke is trying to teach fish how to sit.

“Come on, Fish! It’s simple all you have to do is sit when I say so! Then you get the treat.” Fish just tilts his head and barks. Lexa laughs while she is walking towards their direction. 

Clarke looks in her direction, eyeing the curly wet hair falling perfectly on Lexa’s shoulders. Her legs look great in those yoga pants and Clarke thinks her ass would look perfect in them too, if she’s able to see. 

“How is it that you make the simple of clothes look great on you?” Clarke asks smiling at Lexa. Lexa giggles, “Oh stop, you’re making me blush.”

“That’s good.” Clarke retorts and Lexa can’t help but look down and smile. 

“Did you want to shower?” Lexa asks.

“Maybe later, the food should be here any minute. Unless you mind me having paint on me?” Clarke asks, unsure.

“No, paint looks good on you.” Lexa tries to flirt but she still doesn’t know if Clarke is into her or not. The buzzer rings and Clarke lets the delivery guy in. 

“I am starved.” Clarke say, “I don’t know why I chose to have a class during lunch time.” Lexa giggles at how cute Clarke is while complaining about the decisions she has made.

There’s a knock on the apartment door, the delivery guy is holding two brown paper bags, They look heavy. 

“Clarke did you order the whole restaurant?” Lexa asks her while trying to grab one bag to make it easier on the delivery guy. 

“I said I was hungry!” She defends herself.

“This is cute girls, but someone owes me $45.50” The delivery guys says. 

Lexa pulls out a fifty dollar bill and hands it to the guy, “You can keep the rest, thank you.” 

Clarke is a little irritated, “You didn’t have to do that Lexa! I’ll pay you back.” She says. She didn’t want Lexa to feel as if Clarke was using her for her money, that wasn’t the case at all. 

“Please, no need. I wanted to.” Lexa says. Clarke groans, “Really, Clarke, it’s okay!” 

“No its not, I don’t want you to think I’m into you for your money!” Clarke says out loud, not knowing what just came out of her mouth and all Lexa hears is I’m into you 

Lexa smiles, “Clarke?” she questions her

“What?” 

“You just said you were into me.” Lexa states and Clarke’s cheeks flush with red. 

“I’m starving, let's eat?” Clarke asks changing the subject and Lexa doesn’t really push for an answer or anything. They just grab the food, start to eat, and talk about anything and everything. Besides that one thing.


	3. Gelato and Sparks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry I haven't uploaded in over a year! I guess life just happened and I never really got the chance to write. Anyways, here is a much-needed update on the story! I really have no idea where this is going, I'm writing on a whim! Anyways, hope you enjoy it!

Lexa woke up in the morning right before her alarm rang, smiling at the events that occurred yesterday. She felt so at peace when she was with Clarke and the thought that Clarke might actually be into Lexa was shocking.

She really hasn’t had the time to think about her love life between running a major company and raising Aiden. Maybe Clarke would change that.

“Mondays never felt so great” she whispered to herself while stretching. “Well, time to get ready for work”.

 

Clarke was in the shower getting ready for a new day at work. She was excited because Aiden seems to take a liking to her now. She thought that it would be a different atmosphere at work and that her students would respect her.

She quickly got ready and headed for the Starbucks where she had first run into Lexa. The thought of Lexa brought a smile to her face. 

Her cheeks flushed red as she remembered what she has said last night, unknowingly. She had almost admitted that Clarke was kind of into Lexa. But was Clarke ready for another relationship after the one that just ended? Who knows. She shrugged off that unappealing feelings and walked into the Starbucks. 

Walking into the coffee shop, she quickly recognizes a familiar face. “Hello Aiden”. Clarke said. “How are you doing?”

“Hey Miss. Griffin, I’m doing okay. How are you?” Aiden replied.

Clarke thought to herself, just okay? He seemed a bit off. “Just okay Aiden? What seems to be bothering you?”

“None of your concern Miss. Clarke.” He said in a slightly harsh tone. Clarke’s facial expression changed and Aiden realized his tone. 

“I’m sorry Miss. Griffin, I just don’t want to talk about it. I’ll see you in class.” He grabs his coffee and walks out the door.

Clarke was fairly worried. She thought to herself if she should text Lexa about this encounter, then she realized that it’s Monday and Lexa might be terribly busy. Maybe Aiden will open up later to her, she thought hopefully. 

 

Lexa was very distracted at work; all she could think about is the blonde beauty that showed Lexa her art world yesterday. Lexa felt special and she knew Clarke is special too. 

“Earth to Lexa” Anya said, snapping her fingers repeatedly in front of Lexa’s eyes. Quickly recollecting herself, Lexa snapped back into reality.

“Yes, and how is the new program coming along?” Lexa asks Anya.

“Don’t think you’re getting off that easily! Where is that brilliant mind of yours wondering off to?” Anya questions. “Is this about Clarke?”

Lexa smiled at the sound of her name.

“It is about Clarke!” Anya squeals. “Did you see her again? Did you kiss? Did you confess your undying love?” Anya was so excited. She couldn’t remember the last time Lexa had thought about romance.   
“Yes, No, and No.” Lexa answers back.

“When did you see her?”

“Yesterday” and Lexa explains everything that happened between the flirting and physical encounter at the pottery wheel and the fact Clarke almost told Lexa she was into her.

Anya squealed so loud some of the workers in the office got distracted. “Get back to work, nothing to see here.” Lexa commanded. 

“I don’t know if she actually likes me though. I know I like being around her, but I don’t think I have the time for that kind of commitment.” Lexa explains.

“Why not just have some physical fun?” Anya suggests.

“You know I’m not that type of person.” Lexa said. “I guess I just have to wait out the feelings and get back to work”.

“Or you can pursue your heart?” Anya said.

“I’m a coward when it comes to matters of the heart, that is my fatal flaw.” Lexa said in a low voice.

“You can always take a chance.” Anya suggests.

“No, Anya. I have to focus on work and Aiden. Aiden a bit more, you know what this week is.”

“Oh yeah, Friday is your parents’ death anniversary. How are you holding up?”

“I’m okay Anya, it’s Aiden I’m worried about.” Lexa said.

“Maybe you can ask Clarke to keep an eye on him at school?” Anya smiles. Lexa laughs a little.

“Okay, time to get back to work. We’ve fallen behind.”

 

Clarke’s day was going marvelously. Her students were kind to her and actually listened when she talked. It’s so funny how a fifteen-year-old had a major influence in the student body. The only thing that worried her was that Aiden never showed up to her class.

Was he avoiding her?

Or did he skip school in a whole.

The last bell rang and her class disappeared from the room, ready to go home. “Hey Jack, can you stay back a bit?” Clarke asked Aiden’s best friend.

“What’s up Miss. Griffin?” Jack asked.

“Have you seen Aiden at all today? Or have you heard from him?” She asked, concerned. 

“No, can’t say I have. He wasn’t in gym with me.” He replied.

“Okay, thank you Jake. You may go.” Clarke gave him the go-ahead. Now she was very concerned. She picked up her phone and dialed Lexa’s number.

No answer.

She tries one more time, again no answer.

Clarke quickly grabbed her things and put in Infinity Co. Headquarters in her GPS. To her surprise, it was only a twenty minute drive.

 

“And you see, if we take this angle with the new program launch, it would reach thousands of more people than hypoth”----- Lexa was cut off by a worried Anya barging into her meeting.

“Sorry to barge in like this, but Miss. Woods, you can an eager guest waiting for you in your office. She said it’s an emergency. 

“My apologies.” Lexa said to her marketing department. “We will continue this tomorrow, it’s 4 p.m. now, you guys can head home early if you’d like”.

And with that, Lexa walked closer to Anya, “Anya this better be important, our launch is in two weeks!”

“Clarke is here, she says it’s about Aiden.” Lexa’s facial expression changed, quickly walked into her office and shut the door.

“Clarke, is everything okay?”

“No, Aiden never showed up to school today. Which is funny because I saw him at Starbucks this morning and he said he will see me in class. Are you worried? I’m worried!” Clarke went on and on.

“Clarke!” Lexa said, a little bit louder than Clarke’s rambling. “Breath!”

Clarke stopped rambling. Lexa was worried too, extremely worried, but she didn’t quite show it like Lexa did.

Clarke took a breath and calmed down. “Is there any reason he would skip?” Clarke askes.

Lexa sighs and takes a seat. “Friday is our parents’ one year death anniversary.” A tear emerges in Lexa’s eye, but before it could roll down her cheek, she wipes it away.

Clarke immediately goes to Lexa’s side. Her arm wraps around Lexa’s waist, the other arm around lightly resting on Lexa’s shoulders. “I am so sorry, Lexa. I truly am. Is there anything I can do?”

Lexa pulls away from Clarkes arms and gathers herself. “Let me try calling Aiden to see where he is.” 

Clarke understood Lexa’s priorities to her little brother, but she was also worried about how sad Lexa must feel about the situation. She just wanted to help them both. 

Lexa picked up her IPhone and dialed his number, after two rings Aiden answered.

“Hey Lex, what’s up?” Aiden asked

“Clarke told me you weren’t at school, I got worried.”

“No big deal, I’m at home. I just didn’t feel like going today. I hope that’s okay?” He asked.

“I guess it’s fine for now, but please let me know before you just out of the blue decide to skip school again. I’m not saying it’s okay because school is important, but you had both of us worried sick Aiden.” 

“I’m sorry Lex, I really am. Could you tell Clarke I apologize also?” Aiden asks.

“I will, it’s okay. I’ll see you at home later.” With that, Lexa hangs up the phone. 

“Thank you for your concern Clarke, but no need to worry anymore. He’s home safe.”

Clarke smiled. “Would you like to go on a walk with Fish and I? Then maybe grab a bite to eat after?” Clarke asked hopeful.

Lexa really wanted to, truly wanted to. But she knew Aiden needed her home. Plus, she was terrified that if she spent more time with Clarke, her feelings would only grow for her.

“I have to politely decline that wonderful offer Clarke; I have a lot of work to do.” Lexa said in an affirmative tone. 

Clarke was very disappointed, she really thought Lexa would say yes. “Maybe another time then?” she asked.

“Maybe” Lexa smiles and shows Clarke the way out.

“What was that about huh? She ask you on a date” Anya said barging into Lexa’s office.

Lexa laughs.

 

Aiden was reading a book when Lexa came home around six. 

“You’re home early today.” He states.

“Yeah, I thought we could catch a film or something, what do you say?”

Aiden didn’t really know what to think, “So what? Mom and Dad’s anniversary is just around the corner and you feel pity to spend time with me?” He snapped. 

Lexa was shocked, she didn’t know he ever felt that way.

“You’re always at work, you’ve never cared before. So why should you now? Its just like any other week Lexa.” He went on, raging. 

Lexa was still stunned, she didn’t know what to say.

“Did you ever consider just giving up the CEO position to someone else? You’ll still own the fucking company; we will still have more than enough money! What’s more important Lexa? The company or your own blood?” At this point Aiden was fuming with rage.

Lexa was frozen. She never saw this side of Aiden before. She felt sad, confused, like a complete let down. 

“Forget it Lexa, I’m sleeping at Jake’s tonight.” And with that Aiden leaves Lexa frozen still.

Lexa plops to the floor, her tears finally escape her eyes. She didn’t know what to do, how to react, or how to make things right with Aiden.

She couldn’t just give up her position, she promised their father she would take the company to new levels. It was her duty.

She hears her phone ringing in the distance, she gets up to pick it up. Without reading the caller ID she answers.

“Hello?” 

“Hey Lexa, just wanted to check in and see how Aiden was doing.” Clarke was on the other line.

“Clarke, not too good. We just had a fight, he left for Jake’s.” Lexa started crying over the phone. She has never let anyone hear or see her cry, even when her parents’ died she never shed a tear.

“Lexa don’t cry! Hey, Fish and I are out for a walk at the Park, we could swing by, I can bring some gelato?” Clarke asked.

“That doesn’t sound too bad Clarke, I’ll text you the address.”

 

Turns out the park Clarke always takes Fish is only less than a mile away from the Woods’s Penthouse. 

Clarke was let in the elevator, feeling very nervous and intimidated by all the security in this building. I guess it’s understandable with such a powerful women in living here. 

The elevator opens and Clarke walks to the door, Fish by any surprise started to already scratch the door. Before Clarke could catch up to Fish, Lexa opened the door and smiled.

“Hello handsome!” Lexa got down to pick him up. Fish started to lick her face, “Yes I have missed you too!”

“Well, did you miss you at all?” Clarke asks with a sly smile on her face. Lexa turns a deep red. 

“Please, come in” Lexa said. 

“I come baring gifts!” Clarke said while pulling out different flavored pint size tubs of gelato. “I didn’t know what your favorite flavor was, so I got ten different kinds!” 

“You didn’t have to go through so much trouble Clarke.”

“It was no trouble at all Lex”

“Pomegranate, by the way.” Lexa said.

“Pomegranate?” Clarke questioned.

“My favorite gelato flavor.” 

They both giggled.

“Mine is Pistachio” Clarke retorted.

They sat down on the couch, of course Fish plopped right on Lexa’s lap.

“I swear he likes you better than me.” Clarke says.

“That not true, I think he just likes my thighs.” Lexa said.

“He’s not the only one.” Clarke said out loud.

“What?” Lexa questioned, blushing.

Clarke was completely embarrassed; she couldn’t believe she said that out loud. I mean could you blame her? Lexa was so intimidating, so beautiful, so wow.

“So, about Aiden? Do you want to talk about it Lexa?” She changed the topic. It’s not that Clarke was embarrassed and changed the topic fairly quickly, but Clarke was very concerned. 

Lexa really didn’t feel like talking about serious issues right now. She didn’t want to feel sad or vulnerable, especially in front of Clarke.

“Can we just watch a movie and maybe talk about this another time?” Lexa offered.

Clarke understood that she didn’t want to talk about it, “when you’re ready, I’ll be here Lex.” 

“Thank you, what movie would you like to watch?”

“Whatever you want Lexa.”

“The Shining? It’s a classic.”

Clarke wasn’t sure if she should mention that she was afraid of movies like that. Lexa seemed excited, so she decided not to say anything.

“Sure!” Clarke agreed.

“Come on, we can watch it in my room, bring the gelato if you’d like.” Lexa picks up Fish and Clarke follows Lexa to her room.

Clarke was in awe. Lexa’s room was so elegant. Beiges, warm browns, slight hints of blue. Pretty dim lighting, a perfectly made bed.

“Can I ask you something?” 

“Sure” Lexa replied?

“What’s with all the candles? It’s a pretty romantic atmosphere” Clarke laughed.

Lexa turned red. “I’m not trying to be romantic, I simply just love candles.”

Lexa places Fish on her bed.

“Comfortable boy? Yeah it’s a great bed.” Lexa smiles and climbs in the bed.

“You coming?” Lexa asks.

Clarke was suddenly nervous. She didn’t know what was about to happen. They were sharing a bed together; I mean sure it was just to watch a movie. Friends do things like this, she doesn’t like me in that way, Clarke thought.

Clarke gulped and sat on the other side of the bed. 

The movie played, and Lexa got comfortable. On the other hand, Clarke was sitting up right, over the covers. She didn’t feel like intruding. 

“Clarke, relax. Get under the covers and enjoy the movie. Please, treat this home like yours. You were so hospitable to me, it’s the least I can do.” 

With that assurance, Clarke finally got comfortable and as for Fish? He was knocked out by the foot of the bed, enjoying the Egyptian cotton. 

Mid way through the movie, the two women seemed to get a little closer in distance. They were inched apart, both laying under the covers. Clarke kept covering her eyes, and every time she did, Lexa would place one hand on Clarke’s thigh for comfort. 

“Do you want me to turn the movie off Clarke?” 

“No, I want you to enjoy yourself.” Clarke said.

“I won’t if you won’t, really it’s fine! We can put on another movie, or talk or whatever you want.” Lexa retorts.

Clarke groans a little. “If it’s not a bother, could we turn it off?”

“Not a bother at all.” 

Lexa turned off the movie then laid down to face Clarke, who was already laying down. 

“Are you okay?” Lexa asked Clarke.

“The question is Lexa, are you okay?”

“I don’t know what to do with Aiden. He basically said I was not doing enough. I try, but it’s hard. What can I do? Lexa asked Clarke.

“Have you considered working less?” Clarke suggested.

“That’s what Aiden said, but I promised Dad that I would run the company and take it to new heights.”

“You can still run the company without being the CEO, Lexa.”

Clarke was right, Lexa new she had all the power. She didn’t have to put this much effort into the company. 

“I guess I just plunged myself into work because I couldn’t deal with…”

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to Lexa, I understand.” 

Lexa smiles, “Thank you for everything Clarke. You truly are a good friend.”

“It’s getting late, Fish and I should get going.” 

Lexa looks at the time, it was close to one in the morning.

“Stay the night. I have a guest room ready. You can borrow some of my clothes. I can fetch some dog food in the morning for Fish.”

“That’s really kind of you Lexa, but it sounds like I’d be a burden.”

“Not a burden at all.” Lexa looks into Clarkes eyes. “Please stay, I want you to stay.”

Clarke got lost in those emerald eyes. She wanted to stay, but not in the guest room. She didn’t want to leave Lexa’s side.

“On one condition”

“Anything” Lexa said.

“Can I sleep with you?”

Lexa was confused by what Clarke just said. And with Lexa’s silence, Clarke caught on to the confusion.

“Oh! Not like that! Not like have sex with you! No not at all! I mean it wouldn’t be terrible to sleep with you! But umm! Oh fuck! I just meant like” -----

Clarke got cut off by some pillow soft lips. Lexa didn’t really know what she was doing but it felt right. Clarke melted in to the kiss like a piece of chocolate sitting in a car on a hot summer day. Clarke kissed her back, passionately. A tingle was going down her spine and Lexa felt fireworks exploding in her stomach. 

This kiss was different, pure, and exciting. It felt like time stopped and it was just the two of them on the planet. They only pulled away because oxygen was much needed for human survival. 

“Wow.” Clarke breathed.

“I meant, like sleep in the same bed. But that was so much better.” 

Lexa laughed. 

“Let’s get some sleep huh? Lexa suggested. “We both have work tomorrow.”

And in minutes they fell asleep, comfortably in each other’s arms.


End file.
